disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Alpha
Alpha is the secondary antagonist from the 2009 Disney/Pixar film, Up, and the leader of Charles Muntz's pack of dogs. He was voiced by Bob Peterson. Appearances ''Up Alpha is a Doberman Pinscher owned by Charles Muntz. He is the leader of the dog pack and is usually found with Beta and Gamma, his second- and third-in-command. Like Dug, he has a collar that allows him to talk, but a malfunction makes him sound as if he'd been inhaling helium. The real voice for Alpha's translator chip (after Muntz fixes his collar) is a deep, intimidating voice. Russell says he likes the high-pitched voice better than the intimidating one. Alpha has a very condescending and proud disposition, and looks down on all the other dogs in the pack. When Dug fails to bring Kevin (the bird) to Alpha, he puts Dug in the "Cone of Shame." In the climax of the film, Alpha clashes with Dug inside the airship until Dug finally defeats Alpha by trapping him and sticking a conical airship instrument housing over the Doberman's head as the "Cone of Shame." Alpha breaks his collar, making his voice high-pitched again, which causes the other dogs to ridicule him and bestow the "Alpha" title upon Dug. Following his defeat, he is seen at Russell's promotion ceremony in the film's closing scenes, still wearing the "Cone of Shame." The ending credits suggest he becomes a pet of one of the residents at the Shady Oaks Retirement Home. In the background, he can be seen panting with happiness once Charles says "treat" to Carl and Russell. Dug's Special Mission Alpha, Beta and Gamma are chasing Kevin when Dug accidentally trips them, causing them to lose the bird. Alpha tells Dug to "watch the bird's ''favorite rock and tell them if it moves." Dug accidentally knocks the large rock over, almost squashing Alpha and the rest of the pack. Alpha then tells him to sit in the hole and, while giving a speech to his packmates, gets buried by Dug, who sank through the hole. Alpha is shown getting beat up several more times until he calls "master" to tell him that Dug caused them to lose the bird, and that he is a bad dog. Trivia * The howling wolf in Day & Night is actually a modified version of Alpha, similar to how background humans in Pixar films are created from a "Universal Man" as a base. * Alpha is the seventh Pixar villain to be physically fought. * It should be noted that Alpha is the character's rank in the pack, rather than his name, as Dug became the new Alpha after defeating him. * Alpha is a Greek letter of the alphabet, along with Beta and Gamma. Gallery Alpha-beta-gamma.jpg|Alpha (right) with Beta and Gamma (left) from Up PixarUp MuntzAlpha.jpg|Alpha with Charles Muntz Alpha-WolfinDay&Night.jpg|Alpha and the Wolf in Day & Night Dug-alpha-beta-gamma.jpg Alpha, Dug, Beta and Gamma.jpg Up-pixar-short.jpg Alpha beta and gamma.png Dug alpha beta and gamma.jpg Alpha-presentation.jpg Dug-up.jpg Dugsspecialmissionshot01.jpg Dug and alpha-betta-gamma.jpg Up-disneyscreencaps.com-5153.jpg Up-disneyscreencaps.com-5093.jpg up-disneyscreencaps.com-9703.jpg Up-disneyscreencaps_com-9090.jpg Up-disneyscreencaps.com-10464.jpg|Alpha in the ceremony Talking dogs.png Up-disneyscreencaps.com-9083.jpg Category:Up characters Category:Villains Category:Henchmen Category:Reformed characters Category:Characters Category:Pixar characters Category:Dogs Category:Pixar villains Category:Animated characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:Comedy Villains Category:Disney Sidekicks Category:Animal Villains Category:Secondary Antagonists Category:Foiled Characters Category:Grumpy characters Category:Males Category:Disney characters Category:Pets